The New Kid MarluxiaXNamine
by YSOSRS
Summary: One Shot. A Marluxia X Namine fic. Marluxia is the new kid at a very Special school. Roxas and Axel have issues, and Xigbar and Xaldin realize it's okay to be gay.


It really sucked being the new kid in school. Marluxia hadn't even gone to his first period class yet, and he had already received multiple weird stares and comments. His walk to classroom B-13 took a strangely long amount of time. Most of the kids had already gone to class, give or take a few stranglers at their lockers.

A brown door loomed in front of Marluxia. Looking up, he saw a silver plaque that seemed to gleam menacingly. He took his long, shaking, slender-fingered hand and pushed the open the wooden obstacle.

Inside the classroom, the teacher was taking attendance when a head, topped with a brownish-pink mass of hair, poked itself inside the door.

"Welcome, welcome!" A stout man that was the teacher ushered him inside. "You must be…" he consulted his notebook "Mar-Marlusha?"

"Uhh...Marluxia" the pink haired boy mumbled. He timidly crossed one foot in front of the other. A girl in the first row sniggered mean-spiritedly. Marluxia turned to the class to look at them all. The girl who laughed was in the front row. She looked like an Amazon woman crossed with a lawyer. Her whitish blonde hair was slicked back, and had two strands protruding like antennae from the sides of her head. Two seats over sat a girl who looked like a prettier, more delicate version of the first one.

"Take a seat, sonny." said the teacher. "Here, sit right here between these two young ladies."

Marluxia nervously sat down and looked behind him. There was a group of about 11 boys in the corner, all of which were wearing the same overcoat. He noticed the slick-haired girl had one too.

"Hey…" Marluxia heard a whisper coming from his left. The pretty girl was talking to him. "I'm Naminè, nice to meet you..."

Boy is she pretty…

"…The girl next to you is Larxene. Don't mess with her, she's Demyx's sister, though she's perfectly capable of holding her own without him. One time she cut off someone's arm off…"

Those blue eyes…

"…And in the corner is the Organization Club. No one knows what they are about, but they always wear those coats…"

Her skin looks so soft…

"…Marluxia?"

Darn.

"Yeah?"

"Do you go by anything for short?" the little girl inquired.

"Uhh, no…not really."

"Come on, doesn't your mom call you something other than Marluxia?"

"Well…" Marluxia looked sheepish. "She used to call me Marly." He began to blush with embarrassment.

"Oohhhhh! It's soooo cute!" Naminè gushed. She was so peppy and cute…

"What grade are you in anyway?" Marluxia asked.

"Oh…I'm a freshman…" she squirmed in her seat. "You're a senior right?"

"Well, yeah, but when I switched high schools, they put me down as a Junior, so I guess I have another two years to go here."

"Oh, well, that's cool. You get to stay here longer." She beamed.

Marluxia began to fiddle with his bag a little bit. This pretty girl was talking to him. HIM. The boy girls always used to shy away from in their little packs. The boy girls always called "too sissy to be straight." The boy that always got picked to have cooties in 4th grade…

"You're shy aren't you?"

"Kind of…"

"WOAH! What are those?" A pile of beautiful pink petals on the ground caught her attention.

"Oh…those…crap. Well…those just kind of get there…"

"You mean you just kind of attract PETALS? THAT IS SO COOL!"

"You think so? It's always been a pain for me to deal with" Marluxia was relieved. This girl didn't think he was weird or a sissy. Was there something wrong with her?

"No, it's very neat. Everyone here has weird quirks. You knew that though, right? This is a school especially for _us_."

Us? You mean there were people like him? Marluxia blankly stared at his new friend, wondering how she could ever have a mutation in his genetic makeup like he did.

"Haha. I can alter and delete peoples' memories. Don't worry" she added after seeing the look on his face. "I don't use it on people I like." She gave him a cutely devious face, and turned to face the front of the room. The teacher had started talking.

"Attention class! Today we're starting practical defense." Marluxia looked straight ahead. He didn't know that this was a special school. Ever since his parents died, the administration had been taking care of his schooling needs. They only informed him that he was transferring to a different school. Nothing was mentioned about this school being special. Oh well, he thought, it's all for the better.

"Hey…hey!" The sweet voice was whispering in his ear again. He turned to face the source, the pretty girl next to him. "Wanna hang out later? I can show you around." Marluxia tensed up. His hands got clammy. He nodded his head to her and returned to blankly staring at the board.

The whole day in school, he could barely concentrate. All he could think about was hanging out with Naminè. Class after class of listening and taking notes, and all Marluxia learned was that Larxene pushed really hard with her pencil and Naminè did not. He also paid her a secret sideways glance to see that she was making little doodles on her paper. One of them looked like him…

After what seemed like eternity, the final bell rang. Marluxia snapped out of his daze and let out a long sigh. He ran his long slender fingers through his bushy brownish-pink hair. The lanky teen got up slowly, stretching out his slender frame. Naminè rushed out of the room to go to her locker, which was on the other side of the school. Marluxia started out to his locker as well. On his way, he heard such remarks as:

"Wow, that guy has pink hair?"

"Is he straight?"

"New Kid. Pink Hair? I know 'im."

He dumped his books in his locker and turned around to see Naminè standing there, bouncing around happily. Her blonde hair was shining with reflected sunlight. Her blue eyes sparkled with unknown, childish joy. Marluxia stared.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked, noticing his blue eyes staring piercingly at her.

"Oh no…It's just tha-"

"HEY FLOWER BOY!" A new voice yelled. Marluxia whipped around swiftly. He may look weak, but he could take anyone on. As he turned, a group of about 12 people were standing there. They were all wearing matching overcoats. He quickly scanned the snickering crowd. He saw Larxene in it, and a tall boy with rocker style hair had his hand on her shoulder. This must be the brother Naminè mentioned, Demyx. Larxene seemed indifferent.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marluxia soon realized that the speaker was a tall red head standing in the middle of the group. He had peculiar purple markings on his face. "You can't just come in here with pink hair, and contaminate the place with your stinky flowers, and THEN pick up a chick like that." He snapped his fingers angrily.

"Uhh…" The boy had PURPLE markings on his face, and was bashing HIM for having pink hair…

"Don't talk, Pinky."

"Okay."

"I SAID, don't talk." Marluxia stared blankly. "My name is Axel, memorize it." And the spiky haired redhead turned and walked away. The rest of the gang followed. Marluxia turned to face his blonde companion. She smiled at him.

"Looks like they like you!"

"Uh…what?" Maybe there _was_ something wrong with her.

"Well they MUST like you!" Naminè was talking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They won't talk to people they don't like."

"But…they were mean."

"That's their way of saying hello." Marluxia was befuddled by this reasoning, but decided to go along with it. "So…where do you want to go?"

"Uhhh…" He hadn't thought of that, and had been staring at her eyes again. Dangerous. Where did he want to go? Blue…blue? He wanted to go to blue? Big blue…no. "blue…" he muttered.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Oh sorry…" The wild haired boy leaned against his locker. "Let's go to the park."

"OKAY!"

The two high school students made their way to the front door of the school. Silently, they walked down the front lawn, adorned with flowers, and Marluxia leaving a trail of more of them behind them. They had just reached the park gates when Naminè said:

"You know…people think you're a pedophile for hanging out with me. Especially because it's your first day here. I don't think you're a pedophile though. I think you're cute!"

Marluxia blushed. He was thought of as a pedophile? He and Naminè were only two grades apart. That wasn't that big of a skip. Anyway, Naminè just called him cute.

"Come on! Let's go swing!" The blonde haired Barbie doll took him by the hand and dragged him to the swings. However, someone was already there when they arrived.

"AHHHH!" A mug full of brownish liquid went flying through the air; its contents fell onto the ground steaming. "What do you think you're doing here?" said a disgruntled Larxene.

"What are YOU doing here?" countered Naminè defensively.

"Look…my brother, Demyx, HATES when I drink coffee. He says coffee isn't good for me, but I'm really addicted. Say ANYTHING to him and I smash your faces in, got it?"

"Well, sorry we scared you." Mumbled Marluxia.

"Mehh…" was all they got in response, as the amazon woman turned to leave. The coffee mug was still lying on the ground. Marluxia timidly got onto the swing that had just been vacated. Naminè hopped onto the swing next to him and started pumping with her legs, pushing the swing forward. Within seconds she was soaring in the air, giggling happily. Marluxia's vivid blue eyes followed her movements. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and…stop.

"This is boring with just one." said the petit girl. With that, she jumped off her swing. Marluxia turned his head as he thought she was going behind him to give him a push, and suddenly he the swing swayed with the weight of another person. "Much better" said

Naminè, adjusting herself to get comfortable on his lap.

Marluxia was void of calm thought. All he could think of was the pretty little girl on his lap. Her hair smelled good, like flowers. Naminè started rocking the swing to make it go higher. The sun started to make her hair glimmer, which had her pink haired companion transfixed. Suddenly she stopping swinging and turned to face him.

"A little happy to have me up here, aren't you?" She pointed to his lap. Marluxia's heart skipped a beat and a half, and then dropped to his stomach. "Hahah! Just kidding!" she beamed at him, and jumped off his lap. Before he knew it, Naminè was racing off towards the jungle gym. Marluxia just stared at her blankly. He had almost been about to freak out. Slowly, he stretched his long legs and began to follow in Naminè's footsteps. A glint of blonde hair caught his eyes, before its owner crawled into a plastic blue tunnel. Marluxia decided to wait at the bottom of the slide.

So people thought he was a pedophile? Oh well, it wasn't the worst thing he had ever heard in his life. Who thought he was a pedophile anyway? The Organization Club? The Students? It was better not to think about it he decided. Marluxia looked down at his feet. One of his converse had a pink petal on the tip of it. He kicked it off, and the petal joined the others on the mulch. Noises of Naminè crawling around could be heard above him. He looked up and saw a beautiful bird in the sky. It was blue with a silver chest. A petal fell from nowhere and obstructed his vision.

"Hahah." Marluxia heard Naminè giggling from the tunnel above him. She had taken a handful of his petals from somewhere and was now dropping them on his head. He looked up at her and smiled gently. She squealed and retreated back into the tunnel. Taking his right hand, he brushed the petals from out of his hair, listening to the sounds of his friend crawling away. A couple from afar caught the lanky boy's attention. It looked like the red head that had spoken to him earlier with a smaller figure with blonde hair. They were both Organization Club members, it looked like, unless the smaller one was wearing the coat for no reason.

There was a slight squeaking sound, but Marluxia paid it no heed. He continued to look at the couple. It looked like the smaller one was male, but he couldn't tell. Grr, he thought, I forgot to put my contacts in this morning. He reached a bony hand into the pocket of his straight legged Levis and pulled out a pair of thick rimmed, square, black framed glasses. Yep, that was definitely a boy. Everyone has their preferences, he thought. The squeaking noise came again, and it sounded louder and closer than before. Marluxia turned around just in time to see Naminè sliding down the slide right toward him.

The 17 year old threw out his arms automatically to stop her from crashing into him, but it was too late. For such a tiny girl, she sure packed a punch. Marluxia opened his eyes and realized he was on the ground.

"Hi!" giggled Naminè from on top of him. "Sorry about that, I guess."

"Oh…heh. No problem at all." He said, smiling.

"Whoa, I never knew you wore glasses!"

"Oh yeah, I usually wear contacts, but I forgot them today."

"They look really great on you." Marluxia blushed again. He walked into the deathtrap of her pretty blue eyes again. Immediately, he became transfixed. They were just so unique and big. She was so pretty. The wind began to blow gently and some of her hair brushed against his face. He didn't notice, though, nor did he care.

"YOU BITCH, HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH RENO? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL." A loud shouting match was being carried over by the wind. Marluxia turned his head slightly and saw the red head and the blonde arguing now. The red head looked extremely upset and the blonde looked extremely awkward. He turned his head back, and opened his mouth to say something.

"Shhh" Naminè took her finger and pressed it against his mouth. Her face was getting close to him, and he froze. What was going on? Why did she have that look on her face? She seemed to notice his tension because she whispered "Just relax." He lost himself in her blue eyes again. They were so big and pretty. They just seemed to keep getting bigger, and suddenly they closed. Oh darn. No more eyes.

Suddenly he closed his eyes, too, not knowing why he felt compelled to do so. Her lips gently brushed against his nose, and he could feel her breath on him. That smelled good, too, like mint. The lips moved further downwards and he felt them gently collide with his. The lips moved away, and her cheek rubbed against his. Marluxia was officially limp. He didn't know what to do, so he just laid there awkwardly. He felt a hand go underneath his head, and he realized his arms were lying horribly at his sides. Compelled to do something with them, he put them on her waist, pushing her into him. He felt her body pushed against him, and opened his eyes. Naminè opened her eyes, too, and smiled.

"It's impolite to stare." She said. Before he knew it her lips were pressed against his. He felt her tongue push his mouth open, and their lips became locked. It was a new feeling for the boy, for he had never had a girlfriend or been kissed except for his mother, but that didn't count. It was a strange feeling, but nice; he liked it. He began to kiss her back. He didn't really know what to do, but she responded positively, so he must be doing it right. He felt his hands push her closer to him, and as a result she moved her face closer to his.

Marluxia felt himself being flipped over. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the ground, and instead he saw Naminè's face.

"I like it when the boy is on top." She giggled. He felt his face being pulled back down, and his lips were trapped again. Wow, he thought, this girl is kind of dirty minded. It was cute, and she seemed so innocent on the outside, too. Naminè's hands ran up his back. It felt really good, as Marluxia had always been a sucker for people rubbing on his back. His back tingled with a feeling he could not describe. Her hands ran back down his back all the way to his hips, and then they curved inwards towards his pelvis, and then back up the sides of his chest. That felt good. The kiss just kept getting deeper and more passionate. Marluxia thought, and hoped, that this moment would never end.

Roxas was walking down the park entrance with his friends, Xigbar and Xaldin. The dreadlocked, side burned Xaldin was nodded sympathetically next to an indifferent Xigbar.

"And then he accused me of cheating on him with Reno." The blonde haired Roxas explained dramatically. Xaldin wore an expression resembling one who had just been scandalized. Xigbar wore an expression of one who had just had to sit through a presidential speech. "It was so upsetting! He just started to cry and ran off. I started to run after him, but then I heard the ice cream truck. Naturally, I had to get my ice cream, so I have no clue where he went." Xigbar looked disgusted, and Xaldin nodded knowingly.

"Ew…" said the quiet Xigbar suddenly. He perked up like a dog sniffing for a fox. He stared at the playground in the middle of the mulch filled park. Xaldin, catching on, stared at the spot as well. Grimacing, he looked toward Roxas.

"ICE CREAM IS NOT EW, XIGBAR!" Roxas looked immeasurably hurt. He was about to storm away angrily when Xigbar interrupted.

"Not, the ice cream, moron. That." Roxas followed the path of Xigbar's long finger and saw two shapes on the ground. One of them had very peculiar pink hair.

"Hey, it's that kid macking it with Naminè. Wow, he scored pretty fast." Xaldin rubbed his sideburns thoughtfully. "I guess the Axel was right about him being a pretty cool guy. Maybe we should let him join our club."

"AXEEEEELLLLLL." A sobbing Roxas ran across the playground and off into the street sobbing hysterically.

Xaldin just kind of stared at Roxas with his natural confused expression. Xigbar muttered something about human stupidity, and fiddled with his eye patch. He took that as an excuse to shoot a sideways glace at his dread locked friend. Xaldin was still staring.

"I thought he was gay…" he muttered softly.

"Who? Roxas, I think that's obvious…"

"No, Marlushapinkyboy."

"Oh…Yeah, me too."

Xigbar and Xaldin stood there awkwardly. Xaldin crossed one foot over the other. The stocky teen next to him started twidling his thumbs. Suddenly compelled to walk, they slowly made their way across the park. The air was fresh and smelled of flowers.

"It's not bad to be gay, right?" said the eye patched boy.

"Nope. Not at all."


End file.
